User talk:LudoVdt
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Ashley Greene page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 12:08, April 13, 2010 hi hi want to be friends?? wb ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 10:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) uhm you're only 12, I'm 18 :s so? oh well dont matter i was just tryin to be nice ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 10:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL it was kind to ask though. =) kk btw you should get a signature of of fingernails that way you can sign your name after a messge ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 10:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) well I'm still trying to figure out how to do it, I'm only new on here since yesterday LOL ~~''LudoVdt''~~ just do 4 of these ~ and it will make a link to ur page cool so who told u about wiki twilight?? i have made loads of good friends on here ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 11:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) well I met this site by accident LOL, I was just looking for something about Eclipse the movie in google and I a link to this site appeared LOL LudoVdt 11:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) How did you to make your signature colored? LudoVdt 11:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) well there is a boy called fingernails (go to my page talk page to find him) and if you ask him nicely and tell him which font and colour you would like then he will do it ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 11:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok thx that's really nice whats really nice??? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 11:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) that you told me where I could go to change it LudoVdt 11:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) oh thats nothing i help loads of people ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 11:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! i saw no were trying to make a picture in your info box, do you want me to fix it for you? i can also find you some links to some other guys if you don't wanna be tlaKIng to preteen girls. (well...i'm 13 but...) P anyways, aside from my stupidness, do you want some help? ♥Luna♥ Awards!!! Hello and welcome to the wiki! I've given you your awards and would like to thank you for requesting them properly. You're really on top of things and I like that. I can tell already we'll be good friends. (talk) 17:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :You earned them ;) (talk) 20:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Pic I can help you with your pic issue if you'd like, Luna's not on at the moment so I thought I'd offer. (talk) 21:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was offering to put one of your pics inside your info box, but if you dont want me to thats fine... I wont hold it against you ;) (talk) 21:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Goodnight and sleep well! :D (talk) 21:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::If you ever need anything just drop me a message! (talk) 21:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! do you still want help? because part of the code is still showing... ♥Luna♥ uh...sorry. the code doesn't seem to go away...i'm gonna try one more thing but after that i'm just going to get K or F for you. be back in a sec... ♥Luna♥ yeah, didn't work. i'll tell F and he should be able to fix it. sorry. if it makes a diff i think you're pretty quute! ♥Luna♥ Awards duex Indeed you have. Congratulations and keep up the great work!!! (talk) 17:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Its no problem, you've earned them!!! (talk) 18:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC)